When Ganon and Link Confuse Their Scripts
by Billiam and Jefferson
Summary: Just something me and Ganon(Will) did on a whim, keep in mind, he'll be posting the non-script version once he converts it.


When Ganon and Link confuse there scripts

Disclaimer: we don't own Link Ganondorf, Yoshi, Zelda, or the sonic crew

Link's Author note: as fore mentioned, this isn't the real story, my partner in crime "Ganon the cannon" will paste the non-script version later, but just in case he doesn't before I get back, I wanted to leave you the non-converted version, R+R!

Out of the depths of the world, two of the world's greatest enemies unite!  
  
Link: Peanut butter and jelly?  
  
No...  
  
Ganondorf: Lewis and Oswald and the Drew Carey Show?  
  
No...  
  
Link: Oh, I know! Pintos and Cheese!  
  
No! No! No! Link and Ganondorf!  
  
Link: Oh...right.  
  
Ganondorf: Just call me Ganon the Cannon!  
  
Uh...Yeah...  
  
Ganon the Cannon: And just call him, Link the Stink!  
  
Link the Stink: You're one to talk about stink you cheap bastard! Hey, what happened to my name?!  
  
Ganondorf: Oh that does it you're going down!  
  
Link: Bring it on, Gerudo!  
  
Okay, maybe we should stop there... 

Link: alright Ganon time for me to finish this!

Ganondorf: Yes, indeed! By the time this is over I will show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!

Link wait a sec these aren't our scripts...

Ganondorf: Uh...the director's not commenting, let's just go with it.

Link: Okay, I'm not done with you yet, SONIC WIND!

Ganondorf: *Jumps out of the way* Time for me to finish this! Disappear! 

*Chaos Spear*

 Link: *jumps out of the way* Speed up! *runs at Ganon sword ready to slash*

Ganondorf: CHAOS CONTROL! *Dashes out of the way*

Yoshi: *walks in* guys, you're late for your match

Both: GET THE FINALHAZARD! *Transform into Super Link and Hyper Ganondorf*

Super Link: *jumps over Yoshi, and does sword plant*

 Hyper Ganondorf: *Charges energy and rams into him, Yoshi starts to pop in some places and then faints*

Zelda's voice: Give them a chance, to be happy...

Ganondorf: Huh? Zelda?

Link: apparently her script was switched too

Director: shut up!

Link: jerk, Now Ganon!

Both: CHAOS CONTROL!

*Both warp the studio into nowhere*

*except for Yoshi, where did he get to you ask?*

Director: What the?! *Looks outside and sees kangaroos* Oh my.

 *meanwhile in the tar pits*

Yoshi: *knee deep in tar* um, guys...

*Laterish*

Director: Ok, let's try this again...where are you guys?

*Link lands in a green little machine* 

Link: Eggman, you won't get away with this!

Ganondorf: *Lands in his own machine* Hah! You're no match for me, you weak little fox!

Link: wait, this isn't right either

Director: just start acting!

Ganondorf: You're no match, Link! *Fires his Power Lazer* 

Link: I shall counter with my own power lazer *presses a button and the volkan cannon fires a tiny bullet* hey, how do I work this thin-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *is blown in to a wall*

Link: *His machine starts to tip over* Darn...I was so close...

Ganondorf: Better luck next time, Fox boy! Huh-hah!

 *laterish again*

Director: okay, let's try this one more time

*Both face each other*

Ganondorf: Greetings, treasure hunter! Did you find MY emerald?

Link: that's a good one your emeralds? talking to you is a waste of time!

Link: HEY! These are Knuckles and Rouge's scripts!!

Director: Shut up and continue!

Link: fine!

*Both land*

Ganondorf: If that's how you want to play, I will TAKE IT FROM YOU!

Link: Hand over those master emeralds GIVE THEM TO ME!

Link: Now witness my power, Take this!

Ganondorf: Dah! *Stumbles* Er...get ready! BLACK WAVE!

Link: *spazzes out due to the black wave* ow...

Ganondorf: *Jumps in the air and somehow glides, then uses Drill Dive and 

Kicks Link into the wall* Beat that, treasure hunter!

Link: I will! *does screw upper, on Ganon, followed by a drill drive*

Ganondorf: *Falls over* No...This can't be true...I never lose.

*Link: Get away from my emeralds!

*Boo flies in* hey, why wasn't I put in this stupid game!?!?!?!

Link: its King Boom boo!

Link: *tackles Boo* DIE! *he goes through him*

Boo: Bwa bwa! BWAH BWAH! *Throws fire at Link*

Link: *jumps over the fire, and flicks a light switch*

Boo: *Slips into the ground*

Link: *sticks his sword in to the ground, and pulls it out with boo on it* Boo-Ka-bob anyone?

Ganon: *takes a huge bite out of Boo* mmmmmm, Boo... 


End file.
